


A Prayer

by Merfilly



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Anafiel's prayer





	A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwordofRebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love's Own Prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135959) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Naamah, but how am I to go one about this.

Why must thy greatest gift also be so capable of wounding us so severely?

I wish not to bring harm to any, and yet, for the greater service, I know harm is but a breath away.

I see how Alcuin looks upon me with favor, and oh ELUA! I know yet that one of these nights, I may send him into greater danger than I may face directly, so long as my mission is unfinished.

Grant me strength of the Companions, that love does not lead me to falter.

— Anafiel


End file.
